Todo por amarte
by dark angel-loveless
Summary: Sakura una princesa que debe cargar con una maldicion, pero un joven diferente llegara a su vida cambiandolo todo, su corazon empezara a sentir algo que se supone deberia estar prohibido ¿ que le espera a nuestra protagonista?lean y dejen reviews para con


**Ritsu: hola a todos aquí les traigo un fic de sakura card captor **

**Yami: saludos a tods, se te olvida decir que es un universo alternativo n.n **

**Ritsu: si jejejeje, este es la versión original de una maldición que por cosas del destino subí de otra forma T.T ,pero en fin aquí se las traigo**

**Yami: después de un largoooooooo tiempo jejeje, pero mas vale tarde que nunca**

**Ritsu: pues si XD , etto se me olvido lo que iba a decir**

**Yami: sakura card captor no te pertenece al igual que sus personajes .**

**Ritsu: si era eso que haria sin ti yami**

**Yami: estarias muy mal jejeje**

**Ritsu: creo que si U.U, pues vayamos al fic .**

**Dedicado: a mi mami O-rhin-san  mis amigas: abril, Ceci y chivis**

**nota de la autora: syaoran oculta sus alas cuando no las necesita**

**"TODO POR AMARTE "**

**CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTRO**

**En un hermoso palacio donde vivía un rey querido y respetado por su pueblo .El tenia una hija alegre, bonita y bondadosa; pero ella tenia un problema: cuando era bebe, un malvado hechicero la maldijo por que su padre la mandó a capturar por matar a gente inocente para sus practicas extrañas de hechicería, su maldicion fue que si ella le entregaba su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma a un solo ser , este moriría al igual que su amor pues tambien la princesa se convertiria en el corazón mas frio de este planeta.**

**cierto dia la princesa salio a pasear al rio a una zona apartada; al mirara el aggua eschucó un ruido, alzo la mirada y lo que vio la sorprendio... era un angel de alas negras pero era muy apuesto, ella la miro y quedaron callados, pero la princesa vio entonces como de su ala izquierda se derramaba sangre, por lo que ella corrió rápido hacia el, rompió un trozo de la tela de su vestido, lo remojo en el riio y empezo a curar la herida de aquel angel.**

**asombrado la miro y vio en su rostro la bondad y una bellaza que jamas habia encontrado, erl angel no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal accion de esa desconocida.**

**- esta listo- dijo la princesa con una linda sonrisa.**

**- no tenias que haber hecho eso- dijio con un tono de molestia el angel.**

**- aunwque no me lo agradezcas, no importa- dijo con su linda sonrisa de siempre.**

**- este... ¿quien eres?- le pregunto a aquella doncella**

**- mi nombre es sakura, ¿ y tu quien eres?- pregunto**

**- mmm me llammmo sssyaaoran ( tartamudeando) soy uno de los 3 angeles negros que lleva sacrificios al otro mundo.- respondio el.**

**- sabes, eres muy guapo- le dijo sakura sin temor.**

**- Eee... este..., ¿ que haces en un lugar como este, tan sola ? - pregunto sonrojado.**

**- me tenia que escapar, estaba muy aburrida en mi hogar, y aqui encuentro mas diversion de cierto modo. je je je - le respondio la ojiverde.**

**- pero aun asi es muy peligroso para una mujer en este sitio-**

**- te pasas claro que no, ademas yo se cuidarme sola - dijo un tanto enfadada**

**- pues no t6e creo nadita, ademas eres una mujer- le dijo el joven con un tono machista.**

**- ah si? pues adios - gritó la joven.**

**Caminó a la roca masd grande del rio pero se resbaló**

**- Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! - gritaba desesperada la joven **

**El joven syaoran desplegó sus hermosas alas negras y la salvó.**

**mientras la dejaba en tierra firme ella n o podia evitar mirarlo sonrojada, llegaron a tierra firme, la bajó cuidadosamente **

**-muchas gracias- dijo sakura**

**-¿que te dije? ves no puedes cuidarte sola, tenia razon -sonreia el joven **

**- eres malo conmigo, te burlas de mi- le dijo la princesa enfadada.**

**- claro que no, yo solo digo la verdad, o acaso miento- sakura se le acerco y lo empujó, el se quedó tirado en el suelo.**

**- oye ¿ por que haces eso?**

**- je je es mi venganza- dijo sakura**

**- ah si? pues ven.-**

**tomó del brazo a sakura y la tiró junto de el.**

**oye eso no es justo- dio molesta la princesa.**

**- jajajua, pues eso no es nada- contesto syaoran levantandose.**

**tomo de la mano a sakura y empezo a correr con ella hasta llegar al rio.**

**- ¿que haces? bajame !**

**- hay mucho calor no crees , un baño seria genial.. ahi vamos !**

**- que! - exclamo sakura**

**syaoran se arrojo con ella a las deliciosas aguas del rio **

**- jajaja mirate sakura, tu cabello estqa muy revuelto.**

**- mmm ah si? pues toma, le dijo sakura arrojandole agua.**

**- ahora tu toma esto, no ves que arruinas mis alas?**

**asi empezarton a jugar, entre risas y juegos en el rio, no se dieron cuenta que el tiempo transcurria.**

**syaoran y sakura se sentaron en la orilla del rio a contemplar la puesta del sol, eso fue tan hermoso que se sonrojaron. cuando se miraron, sakura se acordo que se debia volver a su casa en el palacio pues su padre la estaba esperando, al igual que una buena regañiza.**

**- me tengo que ir, lo lamento- dijo sakura**

**- mehubiera encantado mestar mas tiempo contigo- le dijo syaoran tristementre.**

**-a mi tambien pero... mi padre esta esperandome - dijo sakura con un tono triste**

**- bueno estq bien - dijo syaoran**

**- este mmm ¿ vas a venir mañana?- pregunto la ojiverde sonrojada**

**- si tu vienes, con mucho gusto vendria - respondio el angel de alas ngras.**

**- si, entoncs te veo aqui- dijo emocionada**

**- es una promesa ¿ok?**

**- si ! - respondio saku pensando lo hago o no, lo hago... si lo hago.**

**sakura se le acercó a syaoran y le dio u tierno beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo hacia su hogar.**

**syaoran pensaba en aquella accion de la joven, sonrojado, el sentia latir su corazon fuerte al estar junto a ella , pero su rostro se entristecio al recordar que un angel negro no podia enamorarase, pues era algo prohibido, por que si eso sucedia, el se convertiria en un demonio copleto y mataria a al persona que mas amaba si esta se entregaba en cuerpo, corazon y alma.**

**C. E. **

**en el palacio el rey llamo a su hijo touya que estaba con su "mejor amigo" yukito.**

**- touya ¿ donde esta tu hermana, ya es muy tarde y ella no aparece- pregunto el rey angustiado.**

**- no se donde esta el mounstro, salio muy temprano y no la he visto desde eso. ¿ verdad yukito?**

**- si touya, tiewne razon mi señor - comento yukito.**

**en ese momento aparecio sakura, se acerco a donde se encontraban su padre, su hermano y yukito.**

**buenas nochesa todos - respondio nerviosa la princesa.**

**- ¿ donde estabas mou nstro? pregunto muy enojado touya.**

**- oye no me digas as, no te tengo que dar explicaciones, tu no eres nadie para interrogarme - grito sakura.**

**mounstro, la que no es nada eres tu, niñita - empezo a enojarse mucho**

**- calmate touya, dejemos que ella hable con tu pagre- sugerio yukito.**

**- gracias yukito, touya por favor vete con yukito, dejenme solo con tu hermana.**

**- bueno esta bien padre, vemonos yuki.- dijo ntouya caminanado havia su habitacion con yukito hacia dsu lado.**

**- muy bien sakura, ¿donde estabas? - pregunto u npoco enojhado el rey.**

**- lo lamento pade no queria que te preocuparas, solo fui a dar una vuyelta por alli, ya sabes que me aburro mucho aqui.**

**- por esta vez te la paso, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ahora vete a tu habitacion que ya es hora de dormir- respondio el rey.**

**- claro papa buenas noche- repondio sakura yendose a su habitacion**

**C. E. **

**sakura tomaba un baño aunque no dejaba de pensar en una sola persona, que no pensaba en ninguna otra cosa ese era syaoran, au nque ella no comprendia por que estabapensando en el.**

**- pero que me pasa con syaoran, acaso yo estare e... - la palabra no pdia salir de su boca.**

**- no puede ser asi, ¿ o tal vez, no, nbo yo no puedo enamorarame, no deseo hacerle daño, yo no saportaria que le sucediera algo por mi culpa, lo que necesito es sacarlo de mi menrte pero... yo no puedo o mas bien no quiero - pensaba entre lagrimas...**

**se termino de bañar,l se vistio hacia su balcon, la noche estaba en calmael firmamento estaba hermoso y miro a ver ala luna.**

**C. E. **

**En las orillas del río seguía un joven acostado que no tenia la intención de regresar de donde vino, se encontraba sumergido entre sus pensamientos los cuales sin querer decia en voz alta.**

**sakura, como olvidar ese nombre tan bello ... ahhhhhhhhhhhh ( suspirando) al igual que lo es la que la posee, su cabello tan brillante y suave y su pieltan suave, sus manos calidas , sus ojos verdes como esmeralda.su tierna sonrisa, todo lo que posee ella es hermoso, quisiera poder tenerla conmigo... hay algo que hizo que que yo me... no puedo decirlo. NO QUIERO ADMITIRLO, pero me he enamorado de ella desde el instante en que nos miramos...pero o puedo dejar que esto cezca, jamas me lo perdonaria.**

**Continuara… **

**Ritsu: que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado **

**Yami: no olviden dejar reviews **

**Ritsu: no sean mals, me ayudan a mejorar**

**Yami: nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**Ritsu: sayonara, nos leemos pronto**

**Yami: ojala XD **

**Ritsu: malo T.T , nos vemos **


End file.
